


Can't Help But Smile

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Bath Sex, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Kissing, Omega Reader, Omega You, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: First Bucky Barnes x Reader, first MCU tbh. Let me know what you're thinking guys.





	Can't Help But Smile

“Doll?” The rough voice called into the almost silent apartment. It had been days since you'd seen each other - he'd been caught up at work, didn't have the time to come to your apartment; you were ill, the flu was killing you slowly, not literally of course, it felt like it was though. You can barely vocalise your response, instead tossing your medicine towards the closed bedroom door in the hopes that it would make a noise, a sign to Bucky of where you are. Sure enough, the quiet thud leads to a small ‘ah’ in, what sounds to be your kitchen. A few seconds later the bedroom door opens. Bright light streams into your otherwise darkened bedroom, a grimace twisting onto your face. 

“Hey, doll” He murmurs, closing the door silently. You attempt a smile, meeting his eyes in the almost darkness of the room. He toes his boots off before climbing into bed with you. Cool metal is a relief to your burning skin, something you cherished. 

“How you feelin?” he asked, pressing his hand against your head to check your temperature. You grunted in response, something that sounded vaguely like the word ‘rough’. Bucky smiled and pressed his lips to your forehead for a moment, while shifting until you're laid on his chest comfortably. 

“Well, I'm finished for a few days at work. Just time for us, some movies maybe?” he suggested, stroking his metal fingers through your hair. It always surprises you how dexterous he is with  _ that _ hand, especially when he's fingering you. It's a sensation that you'll never adjust to, but it's one that you will always love the feeling of. 

“That sounds nice, just cuddled up to you” you murmur, while unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Resting your hand over his heart, you attempt to get comfortable on his chest, yawning slightly.  
“Get some sleep doll” he whispers, kissing the top of your head while shifting until you're cuddled close to him, the duvet held around you. 

_ It's as though he's the perfect cure. Since he arrived, the flu already seems to be lifting. _

 

When you awoke, James is snoring away beside you, hot breath is hitting your cheek with a puff. Taking the time to admire him, you shift to rest your head in your hands trailing your eyes over his now bare chest. When you were young, you always imagined that if you had an alpha, they  _ had _ to be muscly, yet James is your Alpha and he's not muscly, he's amazingly cuddly though and that's much better. 

Curling close to Bucky, you let your eyes drift closed as you fall back to sleep in his safe arms. Your dream is odd this time, usually you have odd dreams anyway, but these dreams are particularly odd. It’s a dream of a life for you and James where you’re married, with kids and a big house, and dogs and it’s the life you dreamed of when you were young, now though? You don’t know if that’s what you want, James definitely doesn’t want that life and it’s James that you want. 

Curling close, James rests his metal hand on your back. The cool metal is soothing your body, and James knows it. The cool metal is stroking down your back, calming the heat in your body. 

“I love you” You whisper, meeting Bucky's sleep filled eyes. He smiles to you, rubbing his eyes slightly.  
“I love you too” He murmurs, kissing your neck gently. James smiles to you and shifts, wrapping his leg around yours. 

 

After almost half an hour of laying side by side, your stomach rumbles loudly. Bucky chuckles slightly, brushing his fingers through your hair. 

“Take out?” he suggests . You smile and nod, reaching for your phone. 

“Pepperoni pizza and fries” you murmur, while handing him your phone so he can order the food. Bucky smiles and kisses your head while placing the order for you both. 

 

“It's gonna be nearly an hour” Bucky said, brushing his fingers through your hair. 

“Wanna shower together or something?” You suggested. James grinned at the thought, he loved spending time with you in the shower. Between the dexterity of his hands massaging soap over your body, and his love to bring you to orgasm, showers are always great. They're even better when he does both though. Nodding, you stand up and for a moment, you sway on the spot. Bucky grabs your hand and steadies you. 

“Maybe a bath would be better” He suggests. You nod and follow James through to the bathroom, stripping yourself of your clothing as you do. Bucky groans when he turns around, finding you almost naked in front of him. 

“I-I filled the bath” Bucky stuttered, raking his eyes over your body. His eyes were steadily turning alpha red as your scent filled the air. Chuckling, you tugged the rough denim of his jeans close, kissing him deeply. Bucky palmed at your ass until your legs were around his waist. 

“Oh god” He breathed, mouthing along your neck, nipping at the spot lacking his mating bite. It was quickly going South, though you didn't mind. Bucky reached down and unbuckled his belt. 

“You want this?” He asked, lust clouding his rational thoughts.   
“Bath” You panted.  Bucky nodded and stripped himself in record time. He’d barely climbed into the bathtub before you were squirming in his lap again, mouthing a trail along his chest. Bucky groaned, trailing his hands down to your ass.    
“Doll” He breathed, tracing his fingers over your slit.   
“In me” You whimper. Smirking, James nods and adjusts himself until he can slide into you with ease.    
“Fuck” He groans, his head falling back. Biting at his throat, you’re barely able to hide your own moans.  _ Let’s hope the neighbours are out _ . The thought flashes through your mind for less than a moment, quickly removed when Bucky eases out of you slightly, before thrusting in deep. You gasp, moaning, scrabbling against him, anything to increase this pleasure. Slight damp strands of hair are knotted through your fingers as you kiss James deeply, rolling your hips against him.  _ It’s been a long time _ . James holds your hips in his hand, moving you with ease.    
“You feel so good” He grunted, speeding the movement of his hips. Water sloshed all over the bathroom, but you couldn’t care. You were so close.    
“Fuck” You whispered, moving your hips to meet Bucky’s until you couldn’t hold back. Your head flew back, your walls tightened around him and your fingers knotted through the damp, dark hair as you came.  Moaning, Bucky gripped your hips and thrust into you a few more times while you were still coming down from your orgasm, his knot locking you together. 

“Fuck” He groaned, chest heaving.    
  


It took both of you several minutes to calm down and regain your breathing, but when you were finally able to, James was holding you in his arms. He was stroking his hand from the base of your neck down to the bottom of your back.    
“I love you” He whispered, kissing your cheek.    
“I love you too” You whisper, holding him in your arms. As you fall into a nap, still tied with Bucky, you couldn’t help but smile. 


End file.
